Death Note's Super Happy FunTime!
by xXxIchigoBeyondxXx
Summary: It's a show about nothing!
1. The Adventure Begins

One day, Matt and Mello were on top of a skyscraper, along with a garbage can, an emo school bus, a dinosaur, the moon, and a flower. What exactly was this peculiar group doing on the rooftop of a skyscraper? I really don't know. How did they get there? I don't know that either. Anyways, somehow along in the story, Matt and Mello ended up kissing. The garbage can turned out to be a gay basher, and laughed, so Mello repeatedly shot at it, sending it flying off of the skyscraper, and resulted in the death of a pimp and two of five whores whose death's will be mourned later. The moon, frightened of Mello, decided to announce that it was time for a random booty call with the Sun, and the emo school bus commited suicide, killing the remaining three whores, and squashing the pimp and the first whores even more. Unfortunatley, the wake of the bus dragged the flower down, and the only things remaining on the roof were Matt, Mello and the dinosaur. Anyways, the dinosaur, who weighed too much fell 123 stories, down to the ground, and created a path for Matt and Mello that lead to a stage. The two made their way to the stage and BAM!

"Welcome to super happy fun-time®!!"

What a bitch-slap to the face! Anyways, Matt and Mello are the only two on the show right now! I am Rika, your host! The object of this is to have fun with the cast of DN! Right now, Matty and Mello are the only ones, but earn enough points and new characters and stages will be unlocked!

AN: lolz this is just the beginning! I can't do the show without reviews! Cookies for reviewers! Sayonara!


	2. A Rather Peculiar Filler

Due to the fact that we have not received enough reviews to create another game show chapter, **DreamingYukaiSun** and I have decided to create a random filler chappie! Anyways, we are using an idea contributed to us by **Kit-Kat Punk-**

**Lover**

enjoy! AND GIMME SOME REVIEWS DAMMIT!

One day, Matt and Mello were prancing around in a meadow. What exactly were they doing there? I have no idea, but you should go ahead and ask **Kit-Kat Punk-Lover** because having Matt and Mello prance in a meadow was her idea.

Anyways, Matt found a lizard with half of the skin on its head peeled off. "HOLY CRAP LETS EAT IT!!" Mello stated. Unfortunately for Matt, who was holding the grotesque creature, the Lizard decided to bite him. Why did the lizard bite him? Not

because they were going to eat him, but because he had a couple of Kidney Stones that he needed to poop (or do you pee them?) out. Anyways, Matt chucked him at a seedy looking brick wall, and the impact killed him. Poor lizard. "You should

wipe your finger on something before you get rabies." Mello told Matt. "I'll go wipe it on that sheep over there." So Matt wiped his bloody finger on the sheep's head, but the sheep wasn't really a sheep, it was Near, who bit Matt and then wet

himself a little because he got scared. "YOU ALBINO BASTARD!" Mello yelled. "Now what am I supposed to wipe my finger on?" Matt wailed. "You should go wipe it on that raccoon/porcupine thingy," Near said, pointing to a raccoon porcupine thingy

hanging upside down from a tree. Matt, Mello, and Near skipped hand in hand to the porcupine thingy, and Matt wiped his bloody finger on it. The raccoon porcupine thingy was actually L, who decided to bitch-slap the three of them. "See, now this

kinda stuff wouldn't happen if we actually got some REVIEWS!!" The end of chapter two.

A/N: OMK!! REVIEWS PLZ!


	3. Near Smells Of Cheerios

Thanks to another Spectaculous idea donated to us by Kit-Kat Punk-Lover we can continue our story

WARNING: This chapter may be slightly disturbing, due to the fact that Near gets his butt sniffed, but I'm sure you all can manage. Anyways, thanks to another _Spectaculous _idea donated to us by **Kit-Kat Punk-Lover** we can continue our story. Now if only the rest of you were as contributive as her.

One day, L decided to drag Mello, Matt and Near with him to a police agency. Why did he decide to take them to the police agency? So the plot could progress. It's about time I had an answer for one of those "Why did they" questions. Any ways, there they were. So, some child rapist just happened to be within a three-mile radius of the police agency, meaning the agency had to go on lockdown. Boo Hoo. So, everyone in the whole damn building got stuffed into one room, which would have been okay, but it wasn't, cause' all the police guys were _fat_. They were all _fat_. And everybody knows fat police guys like to eat lots of food. Near, who for the sake of story progression, was crawling around on all fours, meowing, this time not for the sake of story progression, but because OMG how totally cute is that? Anyways, Near is on all fours, when one fatass says "Hey look, a lamb." "LAMB CHOPS!" Another screams, making Near pee in his pants a little. "Ahhh, Cheerios." Another says, sniffing Near's ass, because everyone smells like Cheerios after peeing in his/her _pantalones_. "Hey look, that guy has donuts!" A cop with a funny looking moustache exclaimed, pointing at the one and only L, whom was crouched over, eating a pink frosted donut. The guy whose nose was prodding poor Near's butt-butt suddenly perked out of the Cheerio scented, pee covered strip of white silk and proceeded to sniff the indeed sugary air. "It's better than Cheerios!" Long story short, the fat police officers all ganged up on poor scrawny L and beat the poo-poo out of him for the donut, which ended up being eaten by Mello, who pulled out his gun, and if you read chapter one, you know what happens when Mello pulls out his gun! And they all lived happily ever after!

A/N: I didn't really favor this chapter… I sorta rushed it…

NEXT TIME!! IT'S A FUNERAL!! Oh No! Oh No! Oh No! Oh No! OH YEAH!! Feel free to contribute ideas for future chappies though, and If YOU would like to be featured in an upcoming chapter, write it in a review!


End file.
